<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tighten by killuatea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233766">tighten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuatea/pseuds/killuatea'>killuatea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, They're like 15 here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuatea/pseuds/killuatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua was especially fond of the small fangs he had. That is- before they were shaved down against his will. His mother had insisted on it- both the removal of his sharp canines and the application of the braces. And now here he is, sitting on the floor of his best friend’s room, trying to catch up on the work he missed from school. The only problem is that he has two distractions- the pain of the metal in his mouth, and the fact that Gon isn’t able to sit still for two seconds. </p>
<p>[Killua gets braces. Gon tries to make him feel better.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tighten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok sooooo i wrote this in an hour! it's not great but i really needed to write something, since i havent been able to work on my tododeku oneshot or my bokuaka fic due to writers block </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua was mad. Well, he was actually <i>pissed</i>, as he would put it, if he wasn’t in the presence of his angel of a best friend. Gon’s face would scrunch up and he would yell at Killua for cursing while his aunt was home. So, for now, Killua was mad. </p>
<p>	The teenage boy spent all day at the orthodontist’s office getting braces, much to his dismay. He liked how his teeth looked before. It’s not like they were crooked or anything, and Killua was especially fond of the small fangs he had. That is- before they were shaved down against his will. His mother had insisted on it- both the removal of his sharp canines and the application of the braces. </p>
<p>	And now here he is, sitting on the floor of his best friend’s room, trying to catch up on the work he missed from school. The only problem is that he has two distractions- the pain of the metal in his mouth, and the fact that Gon isn’t able to sit still for two seconds. Killua tries to block both out so that he can study for his chemistry exam, but it’s no use. </p>
<p>	A sharp pain shocks Killua out of the semblance of focus he had, and he snaps his palm to his jaw to cradle it. Killua grimaces and takes a deep breath. He knew he would have to get used to this feeling, since it would be common for the next couple of years. </p>
<p>	Gon notices Killua’s discomfort and stops spinning his pencil on his pinkie. </p>
<p>	“Killua, are you alright?” he says, crawling over his and Killua’s textbooks and papers to investigate further. Killua pushes Gon’s head back lightly when he gets into range. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, it’s just these fu- these stupid braces. They hurt a lot more than I expected.” Killua explains slowly, still trying to get used to how they feel while he talks. He bares his teeth at Gon so he can take a look. </p>
<p>	“What does it feel like?” Gon asks innocently, sitting down next to Killua, looking closer at his friend’s mouth. </p>
<p>	Killua feels his cheeks turn pink at Gon’s closeness, but opts to just look away instead of lean back. “It feels like something is trying to pull my teeth out of my skull. It’s just a lot of pressure, and one wrong move puts me in a lot of pain.”</p>
<p>	Gon puts a finger to his chin, a telltale sign that he’s thinking really hard. Killua closes his mouth and looks back at his textbook. After a few minutes of silence, Gon pipes up.</p>
<p>	“Chocolate will make you feel better, right?” </p>
<p>	Killua looks over to his friend. Sure, he loved the idea of chocolate, but he wasn’t sure if it would hurt or not.</p>
<p>	“It’s worth a try,” Killua states, hoping that it won’t be painful. Imagining a couple years without chocolate makes Killua want to rip the stupid braces out of his own head. </p>
<p>	It only takes a few seconds for Gon to hop up and find Killua a small wrapped piece of milk chocolate. Gon gently tosses it to Killua from across the room. </p>
<p>	“What’s this from?” Killua asks, unwrapping the chocolate and bringing it to his mouth. </p>
<p>	“It’s one of those chocolates that our teachers gave us all on Valentine’s day,” Gon replies honestly. Killua sputters, pulling the chocolate away from his lips. </p>
<p>	“You’re telling me this has been in your bag for two months? I’m not eating this.”</p>
<p>	Gon totters back over to Killua and takes the small chocolate bar from his hands. He breaks it in half, and pops one of them in his mouth. After a few moments, he smiles.</p>
<p>	“It’s still good! Don’t worry Killua, I promise it’s not gross.” Gon smiles, chocolate smudging his teeth. He holds out the other half to Killua, who takes it reluctantly. </p>
<p>	It only takes one small bite for Killua to recoil in pain. The chocolate was a lot harder to break into than Killua expected, and for that he had to pay the price. He spits the candy out into the wrapper before rubbing his jaw.</p>
<p>	“I knew this was a bad idea! Now I can’t even have chocolate without it hurting,” Killua pouts, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>	Gon once again has his finger to his chin. Killua playfully swats at him. “What are you scheming this time, Gon? No more feeding me solid foods.” </p>
<p>	“I think I have an idea!” Gon says triumphantly, “I’ll make you feel better without any food or medicine.” </p>
<p>	Killua lets out a sigh of relief. Medicine was the last thing he needed, since it was what knocked him out after his appointment and forced him to stay home. </p>
<p>	Suddenly, Gon was gently holding Killua’s head, warm palms pressed lightly against his cheeks. Killua was staring at Gon like a deer in headlights, unable to form any sort of sentence, or even a single word. </p>
<p>	“Let me know if this hurts, okay?” Gon asked quietly, his usually loud demeanor reduced to something smaller, more personal. Killua’s cheeks flared red. </p>
<p>	Gon leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to the corner of Killua’s. It’s over as soon as it started, and Killua almost doesn’t register what happened. </p>
<p>	Killua feels his face practically burst into flames. “Stupid! What’d you do that for?” </p>
<p>	It’s not like he <i>minded</i>. In fact, Killua kind of almost maybe wanted Gon to do it again. Though he would never say that.</p>
<p>	“Kisses make pain go away!” Gon beamed. If Killua wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t have caught the light blush on his best friend’s face. </p>
<p>	“Whatever…” Killua muttered, looking down at the ground and hiding his face. Of course that wasn’t true, but the kiss did succeed in taking Killua’s mind off of the wires in his mouth. </p>
<p>	“Is it working, Killua?” Gon asked, tilting his head. </p>
<p>	Killua peeked over his arm to his friend, the very boy he’s had a crush on since they started high school. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, I think so…”</p>
<p>	“I guess I’ll have to do it more often then!” Gon giggles. Killua can’t help but crack a small smile. </p>
<p>	“I guess so, dummy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Not even three months later, it’s Gon who arrives at school with a new set of braces.</p>
<p>	“This hurts so much Killua! How do you deal with it?” Gon whines, leaning his head back until he falls onto the grass beneath the oak tree that he and Killua hid out behind during lunch.</p>
<p> 	“Told ‘ya you wouldn’t like it.” Killua huffs, taking a swig of his drink. </p>
<p>	“I can’t even eat the lunch Mito packed me,” Gon sighs, looking over at the brown bag beside him. That’s when Killua is struck with a stroke of genius.</p>
<p>	“Hey Gon, I… I know what will make you feel better…” Killua says quietly. Gon stares at him, confusion clearly on his face. Killua glances around the area to make sure there aren’t any spectators, before grabbing Gon’s face and planting a soft kiss.</p>
<p>	“Does that help at all?” Killua asks, turning away. He furrows his brow and looks at his own lunch. Giggles erupt from the boy next to him, and Killua can practically hear his smile.</p>
<p>	“It feels better already!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! this was my first time writing killugon, and i hope to write them more soon! you can follow me on twitter @killuatea for more anime content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>